dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: Sadira vs Widowmaker
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! ULTRATECH isn't murdered by either Jago or Black Orchid. ARIA and her group has been slaughtered by a Sniper. All that remains is Her rival in dispose, Sadira. Will her assassin skills, and combos bring ULTRATECH to a new age, or will the mystery Sniper kill her before she has a chance of knowing who she is? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning As Jago encountered ARIA, before the fight began, a sniper round fired, cancelling the fight. A grappling hook then lowered a victim residing from ULTRATECH. It was Ben, otherwise known as Cinder. The hook released the body and both fighters knew he is dead. Caring less, ARIA resumed to attack Jago, but was shot in the chest, killing her in one attack, negating ARIA's ability to resurrect herself via weapon pods. Jago knew exactly where the assassin is. The only problem is that she's out of Jago's reach... He tried using Endokuken. Nothing... The Unknown Being's Grappling hook grabbed Jago, but made it worse as a result. He was dragged up fast, and caught by the assassin's hand... ???: So long... Jago of course got his pelvic area obliterated, and he slowly dragged himself to his death. ARIA's ally assassin, Sadira arrived to inspect the damage, but the assassin dropped from the ceiling, shocking Sadira. Sadira: Who in Eyedol are- ???: I rather we just get to it... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Sadira tried to make a web that easily got countered by the assassin's grappling hook. As it retracted, Sadira tried to break the combo, only to be melee'd by the Assassin's sniper rifle, grounding Sadira in the process... She could end the fight prematurely now... ' ''OR... ' She could kill & digest her victim slowly, making the fight more painful for her opponent... She chose the latter. As Sadira got up, she noticed a mine planted onto the ground. Sadira knew it was dodgey. But she doesn't know if it will explode or if it does something worse. She doesn't want to find out either... But the assassin was gone as well. Sadira checked to see if her foe was back on her perch. Not there... Sadira kept looking as the assassin spotted her via infrared. She then broke a wall made of some kind of glass. '''KRRRRRSH!' As the assassin reloaded, Sadira finally found out that this assassin is against ULTRATECH. She tried to evade all the shards falling, that she was unaware of the mine that was still active... She stepped on it. The explosive spewed out explosive gas, as the sniper dropped from her now destroyed perch; ready to fight Sadira head on... ???: Hmph... What a waste. Very well, Spidermaiden. I'll no longer hide. I'll merely KILL... Sadira: What are you?! ???: I'm just Talon's top Assassin... I'm not allowed to endorse it unless someone else knows it. Sadira: Why is Talon after ULTRATECH?! ???: Classified I'm afraid. But it doesn't matter. You're next, poison breath... Sadira: DIE, FOOLISH ASSASSIN! ???: I'm afraid it's too late to say that... Talon's Top Assassin cocked her sniper rifle as the climax began... She switched to midrange so she would have an advantage at more parts of length. Sadira struck first, trying to make a combo until the Assassin fired. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! She then fired several midrange rounds at Sadira until she set up a web to stop the last round from reaching her. She then tried to kick her opponent, but got busted first frame. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! With the building about to fall apart, Talon's elite switched to sniper mode for more power. She fired... More glass broke, and Sadira fell many stories... ???: Au Revoir... The Assassin then hooked onto a Helicopter as ULTRATECH met its final end once and for all... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: I DUNNO IF SADIRA HAD ANY POSITIVES FOR THIS ONE...' ' ' '''THE WINNER IS... WIDOWMAKER!! Sadira is from KILLER INSTINCT, owned by IRON GALAXY. Widowmaker is from OVERWATCH, owned by BLIZZARD. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Assassins Category:Spider themed fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts